1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to an attachable, portable, illumination apparatus, and more particularly to embodiments for attaching lighting to creepers which are used by mechanics to gain access to the underbody of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known tool used by auto mechanics is a low-profile, wheeled platform, commonly known as a creeper, in which the mechanic may lie supine thereon, in order to look up at and gain better access to the underbody of a vehicle.
Auto mechanics and other tradesmen, technicians, and craftsmen have been seeking improved illumination solutions while using creepers. In addition to improved types of mechanics' lights for illuminating the mechanics' working area, the existence of other types of mechanics' lights are sold as a single unit with the creeper, where the light is integrated into the design of the creeper.
As more and more improvements are made in general to lighting and luminescence, there is a need for such improvements to be energy-saving, sustainable, and applicable to industries that suffer from dimly lit work areas. Thus, an attachable and portable, lighting assembly, which is sold as an off-the-shelf, aftermarket, attachment for retrofitting to existing mechanics' creepers in wide use within the auto mechanic industry, is one such solution.